Los Siete Dragones modificado
by Hayime Sai7o
Summary: Saga Ocurrida despues de Feng Shoue y...antes de Enishi COMPLETO
1. Default Chapter

LOS 7 DRAGONES

AUTOR: Hayime Saito

Todo comienza 6 meses después del capitulo 95…

Antes de comenzar les daré una semblanza de los villanos

Kusanagui Komagata (Kusanagui Toyotomi):

Es parte del pasado oscuro de Kenshin  es un asesino, lider de los antiguos 7 dragones (que kenshin convirtió en 6)

Este no tiene mucho que ver…. Bueno es descendiente de la dinastía toyotomi  y ha estado en el anonimato bajo el apellido komagata, él estaba loko por acabar con los meiji y los tokugawa y hacer que los toyotomi regresaran al poder,

Pelo corto (estilo shinji ikari) y de color negro

TECNICA: Hiten Mitsurugy Ryu

ARMA: Kattana de empuñadura de madera

Shiryu Komagata (Shiryu Toyotomi):

Es decendiente  de kusanagui y esta dispuesto a acabar con kenshin (ishin shishi), saito (shinzen-gumi) y aoshi  (oniwabanshu), pelo largo y verde, ojos rasgados y gafas.

TECNICA: Hiten Mitsurugy Ryu

ARMA: Kattana de empuñadura de madera

Takeshi Fujiyama:

 Es el 2º miembro de los dragones desde los 15 años, pelo largo y negro (cojido por una cola de caballo) Rostro igual de joven al de Kenshin.

TECNICA: Hakujin-Ryu

ARMA: Kattana de empuñadura de madera

Akira Kinomoto:

Es el miembro Nº 3, en realidad no es muy importante pero es uno de los más fuertes, nieto de Keoro (un antiguo miembro), pelo largo negro y cojido con cola normal, rostro demacrado y con muchas cicatrizes

TECNICA: Kodachi-Yusenku-Ryu

ARMA: 2-Kattanas Kodachi

Li-Ching-Fa:

Es de origen chino pero Kusanagui lo recogio en una cabaña destrozada en hokkaido y lo entreno desde que era niño, es la mano derecha de Shiryu  y es el 2º al mando pelo estilo ranma (largo y trenzado) y rostro muy joven

TECNICA: Midare Benten

ARMA: flor de naranjo (especie de lanza pero curva)

Tetsuo Minakawa: 

No es muy importante  es un espadachín normal hijo de Takeshi (antiguo miembro), pelo negro y corto.

TECNICA: Sakasa-Chuukuu Notou Ryu 

ARMA: Kattana de empuñadura de madera

DIFUNTOS

Yakumo Kariwa:

Gran maestro de las espadas era muy bueno… pero murio a manos de batousai, pelo rojo y largo hasta el cuello

TECNICA: Renbatou

ARMA: Kattana de empuñadura de madera

¡USUI  OUNMA!:

Obviamente no murió, solo perdió la vista  a manos de shizio, pero sus compañeros lo dieron por muerto

y culparon a battousai. (ya saben como es Usui)  http://mx.geocities.com/makotoshishio01/UsUilogo.jpg

TECNICA: Hi-you-pu-ryu

ARMA: Kattana de empuñadura de madera

Capitulo 1

Saito Regresa, el pasado de kenshin como siempre con sorpresas

Se enfoca una lluvia fuerte y se ven 7 hombres en las calles de Tokio (estos 7 con capas largas con un kanji en la espalda que dice dragón y un sombrero arrocero que les cubre el rostro) y al otro lado 6 ishin shishi (entre ellos batousai) desenfundan las espadas y se enfrentan, uno de ellos mueren a manos de battousai. 

Era una mañana común en el dojo kamija yahiko entrenando fuerte kenshin lavando ropa y sanosuke (esta vez inusual) bebiendo té y jugando ajedrez con Tsuan Tsushioka.

KENSHIN: quien esta allí

Las puertas se abren y aparece saito

SAITO: Kenshin te tengo noticias.

Luego la escena cambia a kenshin y saito tomando té y conversando

SAITO: kenshin algo extraño a estado pasando… te traigo grandes noticias de kyoto 

Primero: Aoshi ah terminado su retiro y ha conseguido una nueva kodachi

Segundo: ha habido asesinatos extraños de funcionarios gubernamentales

Y

Tercero: estos asesinos son los 7 dragones o querré decir 5

Kenshin queda perplejo y dice:

Dragones?

SAITO: bah... Dejemos de perder el tiempo y veámonos kenshin

KENSHIN: Kaouru-dono, yahiko-chan  uds quédense 

SAITO: tú cabeza de gallo y tú cabeza de vomito verde acompáñenos

TSUNAN: no me agrada este sujeto sano.

SANO: ya te acostumbrarás 

Llegan a Kyoto y se dan cuenta de que hay mucha gente en el aoiya ahí un muerto en la entrada…. pero ese muerto no era nada peculiar era un alto funcionario del gobierno que…

SAITO: kenshin…

KENSHIN: ya se saito 

SAITO: esa herida fue producida por… 

Aparecen aoshi y misao de imprevistos y…

AOSHI: Amakakeru Ryu Noe Hirameki

MISAO: estas seguro aoshi?

AOSHI: sí, por si se te olvida yo recibí uno de kenshin

Luego aparece un hombre con capa campesina larga un kanji que dice dragon y un sombrero arrozero que le cubre la cara (aunque se le nota el pelo largo verdoso) y dice: "battousai, battousai el destajador  juro que morirás" se da la vuelta y se va  

Luego regresan en tren Sano, Tsunan, misao, aoshi y kenshin a Tokio (saito viaja en carruaje) 

TSUNAN (sonrojado): 

Tu debes de ser misao no es cierto?

MISAO: si, así es 

TSUNAN (sonrojado):

Eres todo lo contrario de lo que menciono Sano… en realidad me pareces muy bella.

MISAO: 

(Guiñando un ojo) jejejeje. 

Al llegar a Tokio le cuentan a yahiko y a  

Kaoru,  luego llega [no recuerdo su nombre pero es ese policia de anteojos y ojos tipo bruck (cerrados)]  

Diciedo:

Es urgente tienen que saber esto  

y…

FIN 

DEL CAPITULO 1

Notas del autor 

Yo pienso que…para ser el primer fan-fic es bueno…. Pero aun no conosco las opiniones de shogo y misao pero kami chan (fanfic "mis recuerdos…")  opina que es bueno. Pasando a la historia. este fanfic fue creado en mi furia por el final de la serie (me refiero al capitulo 95) eso para mi no fue un final eso fue un capitulo de relleno y además…. Que paso con saito?, por que sho no ha peleado al lado del kenshin-gumi?, igualmente con kamatari y Kenya (juppongattana) tambien…. Por que no re-aparecio amakusa? Por que no re aparecio soujiro……..POR QUE ESE FINAL TAN  "%$·$%@|#€#@@#$·%"·%$%·??????????

Bueno en fin…… veremos que cosas lokas (no me refiero a homosexuales) y no violentas ocurrirán ;)


	2. Capitulo 2: El Pasado de Kenshin y los D...

CAPITULO 2 

El pasado de los dragones y kenshin

Nuevamente se enfoca la escena lluviosa de la lucha entre los ishin shishi y los dragones 

Pero antes….

BATOUSAI: quienes son?

KUSANAGUI: somos los 7 Dragones la red de asesinos mas fuertes del pais …

HOMBRE DEL ISHIN SHISHI: de que lado estan?

LI-CHING-FA: de ninguno

KUSANAGUI: de ninguno queremos acabar con uds, los shinzen y los Oni…  y yo tomare el poder por que soy desendiente escondido de los Toyotomi

LI-CHING-FA: al atake

Se inicia una lucha donde kenshin mata a uno cuyo nombre era Yakumo Kariwa al ocurrir esto los 6 dragones desaparecen  luego kenshin abre los ojos y le pregunta al policia:

Que pasa

Policia: 

El señor Yamagata, la central de la policia…

Saito aparece por detrás y dice:

Han sido secuestrados

Luego tira 6 cartas al suelo

 KENSHIN (leyendo en voz alta):

Batousai, Saito y Aoshi  si uds  y su equipo desean ver al señor yamagata vivo deberan enfrentarse con nosotros en cada carta esta escrito el nombre de su contrincante.

Aoshi tomo una

Saito tomo una

Kenshin tomo una

Sano tomo una 

Y yahiko y misao se pelearon por una

KAORU: MISAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAHIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pienso que el que debe ir es Tsunan

TSUNAN: gracias kaoru pero no creo que sea buena idea que luche… ni tampoco me parece que deba ir la señorita misao es demasiado hermosa para ensuciar su rostro y sus manos con la sangre de esos malditos.

MISAO (con ojos en forma de corazon):

Aaah

KENSHIN:

Yahiko no tomes esa carta por favor puedes morir

YAHIKO:

He entrenado mucho ya casi soy un sensei del kamija kashin 

SANO:

Si yo opino lo mismo que el ya ah pasado tiempo el no tirene participación en ninguna batalla desde hace 6 meses con lo de Feng Shouey

SAITO:

Anda chiquillo si quieres morir toma esa carta

YAHIKO:

Lo hare!!!!

                                                                                                  FIN


	3. Capitulo 3: Amor PrevioSentimientos Prev...

CAPITULO 3

AMOR ANTES DE LUCHAR, SENTIMIENTOS REVELADOS, KENSHIN Y KAORU SELLAN SU AMOR

Preámbulo:

Estas son las parejas que deberan luchar en esta saga

Kenshin vs Takeshi

Aoshi vs Shiryu

Saito vs Akira+

Sano vs LI-CHING-FA

Y

Yahiko vs Tetsuo

ESCENA 1 

SE VE SANOSUKE ROMPIENDO VARIOS ARBOLES Y PIEDRAS 

Y ENTONCES APARECE MEGUMI

MEGUMI: entrenando… ¿no sano? 

SANO: como? Es la primera vez que me dices asi "foxy lady"

MEGUMI: esque sano debo decirte algo… desde que te vi me caiste como un maldito cerdo odioso pero cuando regresaste de la batalla contra shizio  te vi con otros ojos y empeze a sentir algo por ti…y creo que es amor 

SANO (sonrojado): e-en s-s-se-rio

MEGUMI (sonrojada): y y y q-que p-pi-iensas

SANO: pues yo… yo…  YO TE AMO PERO TENIA MIEDO DE DECIRTELO  
!!!

SANOSUKE Y MEGUMI SE ABRAZAN Y SE BESAN APASIONADAMENTE.

ESCENA 2

AOSHI SENTADO EN LAS PUERTAS DEL DOJO CON MISAO

AOSHI: sabes misao?

MISAO: si, aoshi-sama

AOSHI: por primera vez en mi vida siento miedo

  
MISAO: por que aoshi-sama

AOSHI: ya sabes llevo 9 meses sin empuñar una espada y para empeorar mi contrincante sabe la hiten mitsurugy ryu

MISAO (sonrojada se recuesta en el hombro de aoshi): a—o—s—h—i 

Escena 3

Yahiko en una pradera golpeando bultos de arroz y estos le caen  encima

YAHIKO: de-debo fo-fortal—ecerme  y cae adolorido y cansado

Luego aparece tsubame corriendo a ayudarle 

Tsubame: YAHIKO YAHIKO!! 

Tsubame cree que ha muerto y llora

TSUBAME: YAHIKO!! SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO POR QUE TENIA QUE PASAR ESTO…¿POR QUEEEE? 

YAHIKO: a-a-u-un-no m-m-mmmue-e-ero

Yahiko gira lacabeza rapidamente a todos lados   y dice:

"Cielos que pasa" se reincorpora y mira a tsubame diciendo: 

"escuchè lo que dijiste y debes estar muy apenada…ya se! Te Debes estar preguntando que pienso pues yo Tsubame 

te amo"

el bello rostro de tsubame  llego al maximo de sonrrojamiento y esta se desmaya,  yahiko  grita: "AUXILIO" y ho sorpresa saito va en su auxilio y los lleva con el dr. gensai.

Escena 3:

Kenshin y kaoru sentados en el dojo

KAORU: kenshin que piensas

KENSHIN: Kaoru-dono estos dragones atormentan mi mente… y a veces pienso que mi pasado… fue una mierda

KAORU: Kenshin-san

KENSHIN: kaoru-dono (al mismo tiempo)

KAORU: hoy misao, megumi y yo hablamos y decidimos expresar lo que sentimos 

KENSHIN: no entiendo..a-a que te refieres

KAORU: _a i shiteru_

KENSHIN: kao… (FUE DETENIDO POR UN BESO QUE KAORU LE DIO EN LA BOCA)

Una cosa llevo a la otra y (escenas lemon ---bonus---) kenshin le quito lentamente el kimono a kaoru mientras esta hacia lo mismo, se besaban con locura y se acariciaban luego el sexo fue inmediato y hermoso (no pornografico sino normal) kaoru y kenshin y sellaron con mas de besos su amor esa noche.

Fin

Del capitulo 3

Notas de sai7o

y explico que ya tengo los openings y endings de esta saga :P (por si alguien se atreve a animarla…aunque lo dudo)  

Opening: Get Wild 
    
    Get Wild
    
    Opening de "7 dragones"
    
    Cantada por TM NETWORK
    
    Escrita por Mitsuko Komuro y Tetsuya Komuro
    
    Arreglos de Tetsuya Komuro
    
    Asphalt tire o kiritsukenagara
    
    Kurayami hashirinukeru
    
    Cheap na thrill ni mi o makasete mo
    
    Ashita ni obieteita yo
    
    It's your pain or my pain or somebody's pain
    
    Dareka no AME ni ikirareru nara
    
    It's your dream or my dream or somebody's dream
    
    Nani mo kowaku wa nai
    
    Get wild and tough
    
    Hitori de wa tokenai ai no puzzle o daite
    
    Get wild and tough
    
    Kono machi de yasashisa ni amaeteitakuwanai
    
    Get chance and luck
    
    Kimi dake ga mamoreru mono ga doko ka ni aru sa
    
    Get chance and luck
    
    Hitori demo kizutsuita yume o torimodosu yo
    
    Kuruma no light ni kiss o nagete wa
    
    AME de odoru ano ko
    
    Tsumetai yozora o stage ni shite
    
    Kanashiku odoketeita ne
    
    It's your pain or my pain or somebody's pain
    
    Dareka no AME ni aiseru no nara
    
    It's your dream or my dream or somebody's dream
    
    Kitto tsuyoku nareru
    
    Get wild and tough
    
    Hitori de wa kesenai itamigokoro ni daite
    
    Get wild and tough
    
    Kono machi de jiyuu o moteamashitakuwanai
    
    Get chance and luck
    
    Kimi dake ga mamoreru mono o mitsukedashitara
    
    Get chance and luck
    
    Hitori demo kizutsuita yume o torimodosu yo
    
    Get wild and tough
    
    Hitori de wa tokenai ai no puzzle o daite
    
    Get wild and tough
    
    Kono machi de yasashisa ni amaeteitakuwanai
    
    Get chance and luck
    
    Kimi dake ga mamoreru mono ga doko ka ni aru sa
    
    Get chance and luck
    
    Hitori demo kizutsuita yume o torimodosu yo

Ending: Tank 

(instrumental de jazz)


	4. Capitulo 4: Yahiko vs Tetsuo

CAPITULO 4

LA BATALLA COMIENZA, YAHIKO VS TETSUO

En la madrugada se dispusieron a viajar al cuartel de la policia Y  se ve una especie de ring (similar al de un campeonato de las artes marciales de dbz) según el letrero la primera batalla es la de Yahiko y tetsuo

Batalla inicia YA!!!

Tetsuo: sabes chiquillo no creo que salgas vivo

Tetsuo se quita el sombrero y la capa y dejando descubrir su rostro comùn y su pelo corto 

Llevaba puesto un traje similar al de kenshin pero de color  verde oscuro y grito:

PELEA!!!

Yahiko quedo perplejo pues su contrincante se movia con rapidez increíble y le realizo un corte en la cara luego yahiko intento atacarlo varias veces pero tetsuo lo esquivaba tetsuo dice: "sabes niño… lo mejor es que te quedes quietecito mientras te corto en dos" sonriendo macabramente

TETSUO: Sakasa Chuukuu notou sagei-nobonubuma (ataque en el cual la espada debe efectuar 2 sablazos formando una X)

Utilizando ese ataque yahiko salta esquivándolo y lo golpea en  la columna luego tetsuo cae al suelo y se levanta con dolor  diciendo: "chiquillo  eso estuvo bueno pero no podrás con mi Yage-Zonumi" usando este ataque de propulsión y velocidad alucinante en el cual se golpea con la espada el suelo sacando chispas  y cortando los pies, yahiko se mueve ágilmente y los esquiva pero sin embargo  es herido en uno de sus pies  y cae  al suelo (boca abajo) Tetsuo sube la espada para dar el golpe final… pero yahiko lanza su espada de bambú  a la cara y se levanta adolorido…luego Tetsuo rompe la espada en dos y lo va a matar cuando yahiko toma un arbusto y se pone en guardia  tetsuo dice: "vaya…quieres morir rapido ¿eh?"- yahiko con una velocidad sorprendente realiza un golpe en el estomago con la rama (todos se sorprenden)

KENSHIN: se movio…mu-muy rapido

SAITO: mmmm el chiquillo es bueno

Tetsuo bota sangre por la boca  y cae luego saca un cuchillo diciendo: "yo derrotado por un maldito niño jeje no meresco ser un dragon  jejeje no lo meresco"- se realiza el hara-kiri y….

Fin

Del capitulo 4


	5. Capitulo 5: Sanosuke vs Li Ching Fa

Capitulo 5

EL OPONENTE CHINO, EL HOMBRE QUE PELEA POR SU SEÑOR, SANOSUKE VS LI-CHING-FA

LA SEGUNDA BATALLA ESTABA POR EMPEZAR LA ARENA TEMBLABA DE MIEDO EL OPONENTE ERA MUY FUERTE PERO SANOSUKE ESTABA CONVENCIDO DE GANAR… A DIFERENCIA DE TETSUO LI CHIN FA NO SE QUITO NADA

EL 2º COMBATE EMPIEZA YA!!

Sanosuke se prepara li-ching-fa lanza una taque parecido al de kamatari el cual deja a sano tirado en el suelo adolorido y con una herida en el pecho sano se levanta y hace futae no kiwami pero este falla y li salta luego cae haciendo una posición  muy peligrosa apuntando con su arma a la cabeza de sano hace su ataque y  sano lo esquiva luego li utiliza un corte a los pies y provoca que sano se caiga  y en eso li ágilmente mueve su lanza curva como un ventilador y se la entierra a sano en el pecho… luego sano cae desmayado y….

Sueño de sano

Capt.  Sagara: sanosuke no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos.. si no te has dado cuenta  estas luchando como un orangután 

Sano: cielos es cierto

Capt. Sagara: sige tu corazón y no mueras estupidamente recuerda…. Cuando tienes que matar…tienes que matar

Sanosuke se levanta con un brillo rojo en sus ojos… se dirije con velocidad alucinante hacia li chin fa  y lo golpea 14 veces con fuerza brutal en la cara luego li ching fa cae ado lorido sanosuke salte…le cae encima y li ching fa muere de inmediato…acto seguido sano se desmaya.

FIN

DEL

CAPITULO 5


	6. Capitulo 6: Saito Asesino VS Akira Desal...

CAPITULO 6 AKIRA... EL ASESINO 

VS 

SAITO...EL DESALMADO 

Luego de la pelea de sano... saito se alista (se quita los guantes, gorra y demás vestimenta de policía) y akira se quita el sombrero pero no la capa... dejando al descubierto su cara totalmente llena de cicatrices y heridas luego se preparan para el combate.......y Akira saca sus dos kodachi...

AOSHI: utiliza las mismas armas que use contra shizio 

Luego sin mas preámbulo akira lanzo un ataque extraño en el cual golpea con una kodachi el piso y acto seguido  esta se calienta (pero sin prenderse fuego) y con velocidad lanzá un ataque a saito pero este lo esquiva con la funda luego salta haciendo un gatotsu apuntando a la cabezapero akira lo para juntando las dos kodachi saito comienza a enfurecerse  y lanza un sablazo al centro

El cual causa una herida en el torax a akira luego este da un doble sablazo en forma de X con las dos kodachi  causa una gran herida en saito  luego a este se le enrojecen los ojos y le lanza un gatotsu al estomago con el cual se logra un golpe final...... aunque akira se mantiene de pie pero no le falta mucho de vida este trata de atacar pero su debilidad nio lo deja luego saito en su ira lanza un sablazo a la cara la cual la parte por la mitad....

Fin del capitulo 6


	7. Capitulo 7: Kenshin Vs Takeshi

Capitulo 7

Kenshin vs takeshi 

Kenshin estaba listo a acabar fácilmente contra takeshi este solo se quita la capa y sin decir nada se lanzo al ataque utilizando una tecnica similar a la de raijuta solo que con viento y fuego (rosando la espada con el suelo lanzando una ráfaga de viento y con una de fuego al tiempo, esta choca con kenshin y este se debilita y sorprende mucho pues el ataque fue muy veloz y el ni siquiera se había 

Alistado  luego desenvaina la sokabatou y enfrenta a takeshi lanzando un do-ryu-sen pero este lo esquiva con su velocidad y salta lanzando un sablazo en la cara pero kenshin lo esquiva y lo corta luego takeshi murmura algo que no se alcanza a escuchar y un enorme bull-dog salta de la oscuridad y muerde a kenshin en un brazo luego kenshin manda a volar al perro y luego enfunda la sokabatou  y se pone en posición batoujutsuou  de amakakeru ryu noe hirameki  y lo lanza... a pesar de la velocidad de takeshi este salta y esquiva el amakakeru luego kenshin pega un brinco sorprendente mas alto que el de takeshi y  con su sokabatou lo golpea en la cabeza y luego takeshi con la poca conciencia le hace un corte poco profundo en el abdomen y ambos caen en fatalidad doble (o sea que ambos quedan en un empate).

FIN

DEL CAPITULO 7


	8. Capitulo 8: Aoshi vs Shiryu

CAPITULO 8 

AOSHI vs SHIRYU

Empieza la batalla sin preámbulo alguno shiryu le dice: "no pensaba luchar contra ti.. para mi eres pan comido... solo me interesa derrotar a kenshin y a Saito" luego coloca su posición batoujutsou (por si se les olvida shiryu sabe el hiten mitsurugui incluyendo el amakakeru) y lanza un sablazo el cual aoshi detiene con su kattana kodachi y pega una patada al suelo en la cual tumba a shiryu  luego shiryu se quita la capa y el sombrero dejando a ver su cabellera larga de color verde y sus gafas de tamaño grande llevaba puesto un _gi_de color dorado con un dragon pintado en la espalda luego salta a una altura muy favorable da un giro y cae sobre aoshi a gran velocidad este lo intenta detener pero su kodachi fue demasiado debil y se partío en 2 en estas condiciones a aoshi solo le quedaba usar su kempo (arte marcial donde se usan los pies y las manos)

Pero no le sirve puesto que shiryu utiliza el amakakeru y le da Aoshi... cae muy muy herido Luego kenshin despierta y decide enfrentar a shiryu sin importar sus heridas graves causadas por la batalla contra takeshi y se prepara y ambos se colocan en Posición batoujutsou  y se lanzan en ataque secreto (amakakeru) las espadas chocan pero como las espadas de empuñadura de madera son tan fragiles (palabras dichas por saito cuando enfrento a sanosuke en el dojo) se agrieto un poco y....

Fin del capitulo 8


	9. Capitulo 9: Amakakeru estilo Hiko VS Ama...

Capitulo 9 

Amakakeru ryu noe hirameki soujuro hiko 

Amakakeru ryu noe hirameki Toyotomi

...uego shiryu se aleja de kenshin despues del duro choque de espadas se coloca en batoujutsou para un ultimo amakakeru luego kenshin con mayor ventaja obviamente  por que la espada de shiryu estaba quebrada lanza el ataque y vence kenshin con su amakakeru, shiryu cae al piso y queda inmovil kenshin le extiende su mano y le dice a shiryu que aun en su corazon hay un ser "runouni"que a pesar de ser enemigo de los meiji tiene toda la nobleza y honor de los Toyototomi en el fondo de su alma

shiryu (igual que aoshi) carga los cuerpos de sus soldados y se va a darles mejor sepultura.

SHIRYU: sabes que himura... lo pensare...

Fin

Del capitulo 9


	10. Capitulo Final: Revelaciones misteriosas

Capitulo 10 

Revelaciones misteriosas

Shiryu esta en el monte frente a la sepultura de sus guerreros y luego aparece  un hombre alto de cabello largo hasta el cuello con una capa larga de color negro  y un ave extraña negra en el hombro quien esta acompañado de... ENISHI.

¿¿??: oye shiryu  supe todo lo que ocurrio... y si quieres acabar con battousai deberias unirte a mi 

Shiryu: 

Sabes ya tengo una proposición parecida creo que vagare por el monte y te dare mi respuesta amigo¿¿??  

¿¿??: 

bien tomate tu tiempo

shiryu desaparece en el monte  y...

Enishi: 

¿¿??- sama? Cree usted que este hombre se nos unira

¿¿??: tal vez.... por ahora tu encargate de tu venganza.

Enishi: bien...

¿¿??: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!

Se enfoca una pelea clásica de el kenshin-gumi contra los secuestradores contratados por shiryu y salvando al señor yamagta y final feliz.

Aoshi esta internado en un hospital de Kyoto en gravedad muy dura

(Podría morir) 

NARRADOR:

LUEGO VIENE LA SAGA DE ENISHI...(BUENO QUIEN NO SABE DE QUE SE TRATA ESTA SAGA).

Kenshin vence a enishi todos felices…enishi se suicida…bla…bla…bla.

Aun esperan dos sagas mas…. La trilogía continua…..

Zayonara SAI7O HAYIME : mailto:wjlg@hotmail.com

EL FIN  THE END  OWARI


End file.
